my tropical lover
by kyuu the awsome
Summary: gaara's been having dreams about a sunny blonde boy with eyes bluer then the ocean. temari claims he's his soul mate. could it be true or is it nothing more then dreams of a lonely heart. but what will happen when the boy turns out to be real and working at the hotel their staying at for the summer will true love win or will it end up a nightmare
1. step one relaxing and dreams

My tropical lover

:3 ok guys I know I have the howling kitsune to work on but this idea leapt at me and screamed to be written so I'm going to give it a shot ^_^ so I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter of my tropical lover. ^^

A young man was swinging in a hammock snoozing. He's was in a pair of knee length cutoffs and a bright orange and red tropical shrit that was unbuttoned showing a well-toned chest and a tan that said he was outside often. He was barefoot and had a well-worn straw hat pull down over his eyes. Soft snores came from under the hat as a breeze played with the long strands blonde hair that rivaled the sun. the man slept on peacefully unawhere that his peace was going to be destroyed in 3…..2….1

"NARUTOOOOOOO" the now named naruto flipped out the swing with a yelp. A pale blonde with pigtails and huge breasts smirked "serves you right for sleeping on the job gaki" naruto groaned "awww come on tsunade baa-Chan it's not like anyone's actually here everyone prefers the that fancy hotel up the road then our little huts." Tsunade growled and slammed her fist into naruto's head "they aren't huts gaki! Our hotel is just fine." (note the hotel set up is pretty much separate little houses for each room and are built like tree houses but only 3 are in trees the other 5 are on the ground.)

Tsunade grinned " besides brat we're having costumers in 3 days' time the kazakages children are coming to kohona for the summer, and have decided they want to stay here so get your lazy bum in gear and go tidy up house 3." Naruto grumbled " fine fine baa-chan." SMACK "ITAI!" "DON'T CALL ME THAT BRAT IM NOT THAT OLD" "LIAR YOUR LIKE 50" SMACK "ITAI".

with the sand sibs.

Meanwhile in suna….

"awwww come on Temari do we really have to spend the summer in kohona you could have picked some place better like iwa?" Temari snorted "the only reason you want to go there is for that museum besides the beach is much more fun." "please you just wanna flit with guys" Kankuro place as he felt the familiar sisterly I'm going to kill you aura and slowly turned to see Temari hold a giant fan " what were you saying Kankuro." "n-n-n-nothing Temari I was just saying how great your idea was." Temari smirked "that's what I thought now getting packing ." she smiled "there's only 3 days left before we get to leave." Kankuro pouted." How come you nagging me to pack now then and how come you don't pester gaara about packing?" "simple." She replied. "gaara's already pack everything he needs and you'll wait till the last minute and I don't want to hear your bitching if you forgot something, I'm sure gaara doesn't want to hear it either right gaara?" said red head shrugged and went back to drawing.

gaara's pov

I added some more shading to my drawing as I listened to Temari and Kankuro bicker. They've been like that since I was born so over the years I've gotten used to it. I looked out the window watching the clouds pass by and boy with blue eyes and sunny blonde hair came to my mind, my sun god. Who is he I wondered he'd been in my dreams the past couple a months. As far as I knew I've never met anyone like him, sunny and bright but each time I got close to touching him, hearing his name he'd disappear like sand through my fingers. My heart clenched abit as it always did when I thought of him. Even if he was just a dream he made me feel so safe and warm, I sighed "thinking about him again huh?" I looked up at Temari. I told her everything we were very close well as close as siblings could be anyway. I had told her about my dreams after they kept repeating every night. "Yea" she hugged me "don't worry gaara I'm sure he's out there you'll find him I know it." I gave a small smile "thanks Temari." She grinned "no problem gaara." I gazed back at the drawing I had made my sun god starched out playing a ukulele. (not sure if I spelled this right so if I didn't I'm sorry )he was in a tree singing the sun shining on him I sighed. Temari believe he was my soul mate and that my dreams meant we would meet soon, Temari firmly believe in soul mate and love at first sight though she hasn't had any luck in that area. In fact neither have I. not since my first lover Neji had taken off with that bastard uchiha sasuke he hadn't even given any hint he didn't care or didn't want me it wasn't it I caught the fucker cheating on me in the closet with the teme had I known. I scowled when I felt my pencil snap from the pressure I had put on it. I sighed and started putting my stuff away. I grabbed my iPod putting my head phones on , flicking to my 3 days grace playlist and headed to the roof. I spent most of my time there it was peaceful as people rarely went up there just me and sometimes Temari. I watching the clouds float past and closed my eyes as the rhythm beat.

time-skip 3 days back at the usumaki hotel

Naruto groaned and stretched the past 2 days tsunade had worked him to the bone to make sure everything was perfect for their guests, but he had done everything was cleans and up to pare he grinned grabbing his bag ,ukulele and a can of soda fully intent on laying in his hammock for some much need relaxation. "Gaki! Where do you think you're going?" "man come on baa-Chan I've worked my ass of cant I have a break?" tsunade sighed " no our guest could be here any minute." "pleeeeeeease baa-Chan I'll die if I don't take a break pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ease." "Alright alright if it will stop Your whining." Naruto leaped to his feet and rushed out the door waving "THANKS GRANNY" "DON'T CALL ME THAT GAKI!" naruto went straight to the hammock that hung just alittle ways away from the main lobby on the palm trees. It was his favorite spot to hangout and relax also it had a great view for when tsunada beat on her husband jeiriya. Naruto stretched out in the swing and tuned his ukulele, using one foot so he could swing grinning when he saw a black car pull up.

Hehe cliffy :D I really hope you guys liked this story I now I had fun writing it ^^ please review all comments are welcome . ^_^ hopefully chapters will come quickly now since I have more free time we can only hope


	2. lust,love,and omg its him

My tropical lover chpt.2

^^ here's chapter 2 of my tropical lover it's been really fun and for anyone who wants to know both gaara and naruto are 19 now on with the story :3

gaara's pov

I watching the house of kohona roll by as Temari drove while Kankuro snoring in the front seat. The plane ride had been long and boring as hell. At least I didn't have to seat by Kankuro he's such a loud sleeper I pity any guys he sleeps with. I watched as houses slowly changed to forest Temari said that out hotel was up on the cliff side with a great view of the village and the ocean, and that it was quite peaceful there. I fidget a bit all I want was a bed being stuck in a plane for 4 hours with no leg room sucked not to mention the screaming kids that had been 3 seats ahead of me h wouldn't shut up at all." Were here" Temari practically sang I smiled alittle I knew this trip meant a lot to her she been dying to see the ocean since suna was in the middle of a desert. we pulled up in front of a small but comfortable looking hotel, Temari was right it's was peaceful here. as i got out a large breasted blonde came torwards us her was in tan pants and a gray shirt and green jacket" welcome to usumaki hotel and resorts he shook temaris hand were so gald you could make it im tsunada and if have any problums durning your stay just let me know " she smiled warmly " lets get you settled in NARUTO GET OVER HERE AND HELP AND NOT A WORD ABOUT A BREAK YOUR ILL BURN YOUR RAMEN!' " yea yea bba-chan im commeing" i turned to see who this narutowas and froze there i couldnt belive it. it was him the boy from my dreams . he grinned and waved as he headded over the sun shinning off hes golden hair shirt opened to show a drool worthy cheast he had swim trunks on bright blue. but they seem to work with hes hawiien shit and god worthy tan. i let my eyes drift to see 3 wicker like marks on his cheeks and the bluest eyes i had ever seen. deeper then then ocean and they seem to sparkle with happiness and sun god. i shook my self relzineing i had been stareing and did my best to hide my blush. tsunada smiled im sorry wheres my manner i didnt ask your names temari smiled " im temari and make up man is kankero 'ITS NOT MAKE UP" ( snorts yea right kankero: it war paint me: yea thank why you have lipstick that says property of temari on it right/ kankero: gah i hate you me: im the athor live with it :Pnow on with the story) and the redhead is gaara. and your naruto right?" i blushed alittle as my sun god grinned " yep im naruto and you already met the old hag" (BAM) "ITA i mean baa-chan" BAM "IM NOT THAT OLD" " YES YOU ARE OLD HAG" BAM "ITA" naruto rubbed his head "ok ok youv met tsunada and im sure youll meeet ero-baka soon" temari raise an eyebrow "ero-baka?" tsunada sighed" my husband and his smutty books but anyway lets get you guy settled in naruo take their stuff to building 4 " naruto grinned " aye aye baa-chan" " BRAT" he laughed as he doaged her fist this lead us inside exsplaining where everything was as naruto walked off with our stuff though i barely listend. all i could think about was that my sun god was here! i couldnt belive it i thought he was a dream and yet there he was. this was a dream come true litarly maybe i had a shot at love after all.

narutos pov

i grumbled as i pulled the heavey ass cases up the stairs of all the biulding that hag had to pick the one in the trees. dropped everything soon as i made it "dam hag owes me ramen for this" i streached thinking back on out new geasts. the blounde one was cute she semed bossy though and cat boy was just freaky with all that makeup i mean who the heack walks around looking like a clown. the redhead though he was well cute the emo look to me is cliche but it worked well for him. he looked dark yet there was something about him that made me want to know more about him. i picked up my ukalae and flopped into the hammok by the pool i tunned it when i saw gaara and his siblings head to their room i thought for a moment and grinned i know how to get his attion i grabbed my lunch to eat while i waited thinking of what i should play when i saw temari and gaara come back out and to the pool and it hit i grinned and started to play.

trouble by never shout never

im in trouble

im an addict

im addicted to this girl

shes got my heart tied in a knot

and my stomach in a whirl,but

even worse i cant stop calling her

shes all i want n more...

i mean damn whats not to adore

i've been playing too much guitar

i've been listening to jazz

i called so many times i swear

shes going mad...

and that cellu-lerrr

will be the death of us

i swear,i swear

and,oh-a-oh -a-oh-a-oh

oooh,ooh ohh..

im running my mouth just like i got her

but i surely dont...

becauz shes so,a,oh,a,oh,a,oh

ROCK AND ROLL!

and out of my league,

is she out of my league

lets hope not.

im in trouble

im so cliche

see that word just wears me out

it makes me feel like just another boy

to laugh and joke about but even

worse i cant stop calling her,

i love to hear that voice

and honestly, im left with no choice

ive been playing too much guitar

i've been listening to jazz

i called so many times i swear

shes going mad...

and that cellu-lerr

will be the death of us

i swear,i swear

and oh,a,oh,a,oh ooooh

im running my mouth just like i got her

but i surely dont

because shes shes so

a,oh,a,oh,a,oh,a,oh

ROCK AND ROLL

and out of my league,

is she out of my league

lets hope not.

and oh a,oh,a,oh,a,oh,a,oh,

ooohhh,oohh,who,oh!

garras pov

we got to our room kankero promtly threw himself on the bed with a grunt " ooooh yea this is the life." temari rolled her eye" yes kankero cuase its not like you lay around at home all the time either." kankero snorted " yea but you cant yell at me for it here ya bossy cow" temari twitched bossy cow huh she grinned evilly ' gaara why dont you go pick a room and unpack im going to .. help kankero with he stuff k" i chuckled and head to the stairs " sure temari btw crows in his back pack"kankero paled and temari smiled " thanks gaara" " whyd you tell her that!?" shut the door behind and head up stairs. i poked around and found a room to my likeing. the wall panited a light blue ther was a tv a black couch and a small ish kitchen area and the place was deacorated nicely with some plants and a bowl of flowers i headed into the bedroom there was a lei on the bed and some brochures of things to do.i grined when i saw the balcony, i tossed my stuff on the bed and went out on the balcony i flopped in one of the chair and enjoyed the sun i start to drift off thinking about being wrapped around my sun god.

daydream time ^3^

i woke to a head of blonde hair softly kissing my cheast "mmmmm" naruto smiled up at me "good morning mi amor" he kissed me softly " did you sleep well?" i smiled and cuddle into his cheast " mmmm after what you did last night iv never slept better" he chuckled and and pulled me to give me a lustful passionte kiss i moaned as i kissed him back. he nipped my lip growling softly " then perhaps youd like a repeat" i quivered that growls reminding me of what that sinful mouth of his could do. i moaned " mmmmm oh god yes" he chukles pulling the blankets away kissing me hard runing his hand down my cheast he grabbed my hair kissing harder. i gasped when he nipped hard " oh god naruto ah" he growled softly 'mmmm what do you what gaara tell me" he licked down my cheast makeing my eyes roll back as i panted "n-aruto i-i-i" he gave a purr nipp- KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

X3 day dream end youll hate me but you love it

my eyes snapped open i was breathing i blushed when i relized how tight my pants had become " garra?" fuck fuck fuck it was temari there no way i would live it down if she found me like this . " y-yea temari" " you ok gaara iv been calling you for awhile" shit i pray to whatever god was out there that she wouldnt come in. 'yea im fine y-you need something?"

" i wanted to see if you wanted to go swimming " i relaxed alittle "yea that would be great ill be down in abit" " ok ill see you there" i listened as i heard her go down the stepp i sigh that was close i stood up blushing more as my pants reminded me why i didnt want her to come in. i decided on a cold shower grumbleing about temari's timeing. i hopped in and took a quick shower and got out pulling on my trunks. and grabbed my towl i got down stairs and saw temari waiting for me she frowned abit " did you shower?" i did my best to hold my blush back "yea" she shruged amd smiled " whatever come on i saw they had a high dive" you smiled temari loved to swim it was no surprise she was excited about the pool.

i threw my stuff on the chair and flopped back in it pulling out athe book i brought while temari floated around. i was half way through when the music started i looked up are in to the shineing blue pools that i love . blushed as he winked at me i smiled relizeing he was sing to me blushing more when he grinned at my enjoymeant. i smile more as i watched him move over to and sit on the seat beside me. i couldnt belive it he was singing to me im sure he could have anyone but he picked me. i clapped when the song ened " that was wonderful naruto " he grined "thanks gaara right?" i nodded "_he knows my name oh god it sounds like sin comeing from him" _ he smiled " you know baa-chan and ero-baka are haveing a grill out tonight mayeb you and your sibs could come and we could get to know each other?" my heart nearly stopped was this a date? " are are you asking me out?" oh god i watch as he blushed i had to force my eyes from looking at hes cheast.

he rubbed the back of his head "maybe i am if i was what would you say" i blushed feeling absolute joy " id have to say yes" he bleamed " then how about saterday say 5?" i nodded "that be great" he grinned and kissed my hand makeing my heart flutter " then ill see you tonight then mi corazon.

and thats the end of chapter 2 :3i hope you guys like it the next chapter will be the cook out and my gaara and narutos date ;) will si i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :3 please read and review hopelly chpter 3 will be up waaaaaay soon then this one was :)


End file.
